


We'll Be Okay

by tryingmybestiswear



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Duo, Bench trio centric, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Michael is there :D, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), There is a mention of dreams abuse, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, clingy duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingmybestiswear/pseuds/tryingmybestiswear
Summary: Tommy gets released from the prison and his two best friends are there to help him. He also meets Michael.---------HEY GANG IM BACK!!!! HERE WITH SOME COMFORT FOR THESE TRYING TIMES <3Mainly focuses on Tommy and Protective Bee N Boo Duo as well as Uncle Tommy :DOnly warnings are the mention of Tommys injuries.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 567





	We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO GANG!!!!  
> I hope y'all will enjoy this fic! I really enjoyed making it :D  
> It was some nice Bench trio cause I love that trio sm pls interact more!  
> Enjoy reading!! <3

When Tommy was released out of prison it was a quiet day. Sam brought him out and Tommy almost immediately had a panic attack. Everything was too bright, the grass felt too real, the heat from the sun was far too much. Sam had to hold him as he tried not to scream, shaking in the creeper hybrid's arms. Sam even let him borrow his sunglasses as he got adjusted. The real world felt.. Too real. Too many colors, too many sounds, too many textures. It took Tommy a solid 20 minutes before he could start moving. As the two started down the prime path, Sam explaining to Tommy everything that has happened while he’s been gone, he looked up to see two very familiar friends.

Tubbo had heard from Sam that Tommy was seemingly back alive and that he was getting out today. The brown haired boy had been so excited and nervous. He missed his best friend loads. Once Tubbo told Ranboo the news he was excited as well. Tubbo didn’t really know that Ranboo and Tommy were close but seeing the way the enderman lit up when he said Tommy was not only alive but getting out soon he could infer. The two were walking on the prime path, passing Tommys house which was now covered in red, white, and allium flowers. Ranboo even turned the special allium into an earring he wore. Tubbo tugged on his red bandanna on his wrist. Both were silent but it was clear how nervous they both were. As they were walking Ranboo started speaking. 

“ even if he’s not like.. okay at least he’s alive right? “

Tubbo hummed and continued to walk, a slight bounce in his step. Ranboo took this as a yes and continued to talk.

“ do you think he should like.. be alone? maybe he can stay in snowchester with us? “ 

Tubbo stopped moving. Ranboo continued to ramble and only stopped after seeing the shocked expression on his platonic husband's face. Ranboo tilted his head before looking to where the shortest was staring. 

There stood Tommy. Sam's glasses on his face, clutching himself and stopping in his tracks. He opened his mouth before closing it. It was hard to see but slowly Ranboo realized there was dry blood all over his face, his neck was very bruised, and he had a black eye. 

His clothes were insanely bloody, the bandana around his neck was ripped and had seen better days. The compass he wore around his neck had cracks in the glass, the friendship emerald necklace was broken in one corner. 

Another thing the tallest noticed was Tommys hair. The usual bright blonde hair was slightly covered in a blood… but there were also white streaks. Odd. Before Ranboo could truly react he felt the other run and try to hug Tommy. 

Sam tried to yell to warn Tubbo but it was already too late. The moment Tubbo touched Tommys arm the youngest screamed and scrambled to get behind Sam. Tubbo looked at the two with heavy concern as the blonde boy was struggling to breathe. The sheep hybrid couldn’t believe that he caused that reaction. He scared his best friend so badly he could barely get a breath in. Tommy looked like he was going to pass out.. 

Tubbo could barely hear Tommys mumbled and shaky voice saying that he was sorry. He eventually felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ranboo. Ranboo squeezed his shoulder tightly mouthing an ‘ it’ll be okay ‘ before turning back to Sam and Tommy. 

Tommy had seemed to calm down a bit more and looked to Tubbo and Ranboo. 

“ sorry.. That I freaked out Tubbo.. I promise it's not because of you “

Tubbo bit his lip as tears started to well up in his eyes. He’d never heard the blonde so quiet. He was usually so loud, rambunctious, ready to face anything. But here he was. Shaking like a leaf desperately clinging to himself like he would disappear. 

“ It’s alright Tommy! Me and Tubbo are just glad you’re alive. “

Ranboo said calmly like he was speaking to an injured animal. Tommy nodded and tried to send a smile back to the tall enderman, even if it looked slightly pained. Sam looked to the husbands before clearing his throat.

“ I need to go back to the prison to make sure Dream doesn’t do anymore of this shit. Can you two take Tommy? Make sure he’s okay? Clean him up a bit maybe.. As long as you’re okay with that. “

Sam turned to Tommy, the other nodding his head and slowly taking off the sunglasses he was given and handing them to Sam. He winced as his eyes adjusted once more before looking at the ground. Sam sighed and mumbled that he was proud of Tommy for not freaking out. Tommy simply huffed. It felt like he was getting pitied. Usually he’d yell and shout that he was a ‘ big man ‘ who no one needed to pity. But he was tired. Really tired. 

Sam then nodded for the two to approach, Tubbo immediately going to Tommys side. The taller slowly took his hand away from his side and offered it to Tubbo. The older smiled and gently grabbed Tommys hand, squeezing it. A shaky sigh was the reply Tubbo got but he wouldn’t force his best friend to do more.

While the two were distracted with each other Sam started explaining to Ranboo Tommy's condition. 

“ Tommys really bad.. Like worse than Exile “

Ranboos heart dropped 

“ He can barely stand touch, only small touches for short periods of time. Loud noises send him spiraling. When I took him out of the prison he almost passed out he was so overwhelmed. Its like his senses went from 5 to 10 in the span of a minute.”

Ranboo looked to where Tubbo and Tommy were still standing, hand in hand as Tubbo seemed to be telling the taller what had been going on. Tommy would mumble sometimes in reply. 

“ Don’t ask about Dream. Don’t ask about him dying. Just don’t talk about anything to do with the prison. He needs time to process it all. Maybe Snowchester could be good. Its cold. It won't remind him of the heat of the prison. “

Ranboo nodded along before turning to go and get the other two to start heading back to their home. 

“ And know you don’t have to forgive me. I don't forgive me. Tommy especially has no right to forgive me. Just keep him safe. “

Ranboo sighed as Sam walked away. They would do the best they could.

“ Hi Ranboo! I asked Tommy if he wanted to go see Snowchester and he said yes! “

Tommy nodded but continued to focus on his best friends hand. 

“ Awesome! Uh you can follow me or keep holding Tubbos hand.. Whatever works best for you. “   
Tommy nodded before being led by Tubbo to the edge of the Greater Dream SMP. Instead of taking the usual hyper speed way they took a boat. It took Tommy about 5 minutes before he stopped shaking. The cool winter air making him a lot less tense. 

Tubbo continued to explain everything Tommy missed, showing the half built mansion, Foolish being there but simply offering a wave. Tommy waved back before continuing to follow his two friends. They went inside the winter cabin and Ranboo offered Tommy the shower. The youngest obliged and went into the bathroom. He made Tubbo and Ranboo promise to wait outside and keep talking so he knew they were there. 

After the shower Tommy felt a little more refreshed and alive. He still had many bruises and there were injuries that would definitely turn into scars but it was nothing he hadn’t handled before. As the three sat around and discussed more, which really was Tubbo and Ranboo discussing while Tommy sat and stared at the food given to him, he heard a name he didn’t think anyone he knew had.

“ um.. Who is Michael? “

Tubbo stopped in his tracks as the blonde spoke and closed his mouth. Ranboo looked to Tubbo and the two seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Tubbo had told Tommy he got platonically married, Tommy offering a murmur of congrats and a compliment on the ring, but he forgot to include Michael in that story. 

“ Uh.. he’s our um.. He’s our son “

Ranboo said after what felt like a minute of silence. Tommys eyes widened, he looked slightly more alert and not so lifeless.

“ can I meet him..?

Tubbo looked shocked but nodded. He was expecting Tommy to want to really talk to anyone today, especially not a kid he barely knew. 

“ Of course Toms! I’m sure he’d love to meet his uncle “

That got a chuckle out of both Ranboo and Tommy, which made the shortest smile.

They led Tommy to the ladders, helping the blonde up as he slightly shook. He had a blanket wrapped around him and the extra clothes Tubbo gave him, but he was still slightly cold. Once the three reached the room Michael slowly walked out. Tommy stared at him, the child looking at his fathers. Tommy sat down in a corner as he watched the scene unfold.

Ranboo picked up Michael and spun his son around. The zombie piglin baby squealed with happiness as the two dads smiled proudly. Tubbo was right next to his husband and squeezed his son's hand.

“ Hi Michael! Today we brought you another visitor! You remember us talking about Uncle Tommy? “

The child nodded and then looked to where Tommy was sat. The piglin made a noise and looked down. Ranboo seemed to understand and let the child down. Tommy continued to stare as the child came up to him, plopping down right in front of the blonde. 

There was a silence. Neither talked, just staring into eachothers eyes. Eventually Tommy made an odd noise. It was a mix between a grunt and a mumble. Michaels ears perked up as he grunted back. Tommy smiled to himself and made another noise. The 3 yr old smiled and moved closer to Tommy.

“ Ah Michael don’t- “

Tommy shook his head and spoke softly.

“ its alright, he won’t hurt me or anything.. Im talkin with him “

Ranboo tilted his head in confusion, Tubbo about to follow along before realizing and tugging on Ranboos sleeve.

“ I forgot that he grew up around Techno! He can probably speak and understand piglin! “

He whispered to his husband. Ranboo nodded and looked to where Tommy and Michael seemed to be having a whole conversation. Michael was happily making those noises while Tommy responded every now and then, nodding enthusiastically to whatever their child was saying. The enderman hybrid then turned back to his husband.

“ But didnt you grow up with Techno too or..? “

Tubbo nodded,

“ I did but I got there later! Tommy found me when I was around 7! Tommys known Techno since he was like 3! I remember Phil offered to let me learn piglin but since Techno could speak english by then they never forced me too.. “

Tommy then stood up slowly and a bit shakily but Michael was tugging onto Tommys blanket. He was grunting in excitement and seemed to be showing him all the trinkets he had. The piglin was incredibly excited and was bouncing around the entire room. Ranboo and Tubbo watched foundly as they watched their broken friend seem to heal a bit.

Ranboo then got a ping from his communicator and opened it up.

_ Ph1lza whispers to you: Hai m8, you coming around soon? Syndicate meeting pretty soon. _

The tallest sighed, typing out a quick ‘ I’ll be there ‘, and shoved his communicator into his pocket. Turning to the brown haired boy.

“ I have to go now, but keep me updated about Tommy and Michael alright? “

Tubbo nodded and side hugged his husband. Ranboo walked over to Michael and Tommy.

“ I have to go now Michael but Dad and Uncle Tommy will stay here for a bit alright? “

Michael nodded and hugged his fathers leg, going back to where his uncle was.

Ranboo went over to Tommy and gently touched his shoulder. Tommy flinched a little but took a deep breath and looked up to his friend. 

“ Happy you’re back Tommy “

Tommy smiled and murmured a thank you before turning his attention back to his nephew.

Ranboo waved a final goodbye and headed out of Snowchester. Using his trident he got to the portal pretty quick, thankful it started to rain. Walking into the biome where the syndicate was he started towards their meeting room.

Once he arrived he took off his winter cloak and draped it across his chair. Technoblade, Phil, and Niki were already there and seemingly were talking.

“ Sorry it took me so long, I was busy helping Tubbo. “

Sam hadn’t told anyone else about Tommy being released or even really alive because he didn’t want a crowd of people waiting for him. Ranboo understood and promised he and Tubbo would tell no one.

“ Its alright Lethe, Let's just get onto business “

Technoblade spoke and started going in depth about a new ‘ Country ‘ called Kinoko Kingdom. Niki said it was most likely harmless for now since she lived close, Phil said they should still try and look out for it. Ranboo was hardly paying attention. Checking his communicator every now and then to see a message from Tubbo. Eventually the meeting had come to an end. Ranboo waved goodbye to his fellow syndicate members stating he needed to double check with Tubbo about “ something “

“ Ah not vague at all, We’ll see you around Ranboo “

Techno joked as he and Phil started walking over to their small community. Niki and Ranboo walked to the portal together before splitting ways at the community house. With that Ranboo started towards Snowchester.

Ranboo arrived at the small house with Tubbo sitting near the fireplace, writing in a book. Looking up and seeing his husband Tubbo smiled and pointed upstairs.

“ Go look, I already took a picture but you might like one as well. “

Ranboo hummed and slowly made his way up the ladder. He was quiet and turned to look around the room. As the hybrid scanned the room his eyes landed on two lumps on Michaels bed. There lay Tommy and his son, cuddling and snoring quietly. 

Ranboo smiled softly and moved to take out his communicator, taking a picture, and moving to the bed. He gently pulled the blanket and tucked it into the bed, kissing Michaels forehead and giving Tommy a head pet. He was happy to see the blonde smiling in his sleep. 

Ranboo went back downstairs and sat next to Tubbo, the shorter leaning against his platonic husband. 

“ We’ll be okay yeah Ranboo? “

“ Yeah Tubbo.. I think we will “

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd thats that! I might make more soon but this just struck me with inspiration! I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe!


End file.
